canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spice
Spice was a substance. Appearances * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Dooku Captured (Mentioned Only) * The Gungan General * Mystery of a Thousand Moons (Mentioned Only) * Bounty Hunters * Tipping Points (Mentioned Only) * Revival * Eminence * Shades of Reason * The Lawless (Appear in flashback) * The Lost One * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark (Mentioned Only) * Lords of the Sith (Mentioned Only) * Tarkin (Mentioned Only) * Most Wanted (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part III * Thrawn, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (Mentioned Only) * Lost Stars * Twilight Company (Mentioned Only) * Spark of Rebellion (Mentioned Only) * The Rebellion Begins (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (Mentioned Only) * Last Shot * A New Hope (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope junior novel * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here (Mentioned Only) * Smuggler's Run (Mentioned Only) * Chewbacca, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Chewbacca, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Heir to the Jedi (Mentioned Only) * The Weapon of a Jedi (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I (indirect mention only) * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Aftermath (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt * Empire's End (Mentioned Only) * Bloodline * Phasma (Mentioned Only) * Rules of the Game * Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron Annual 1 (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran (Mentioned Only) Sources * Clone Commander Stone in the Encyclopedia * The Pykes in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections * Alexsandr Kallus in the Databank * Gwarm in the Databank * Han Solo in the Databank * Jabba the Hutt in the Databank * Jar Jar Binks in the Databank * Kessel in the Databank * Pyke in the Databank * Pyke Sentinels in the Databank * Pyke Syndicate in the Databank * Wookiee in the Databank * Wullffwarro in the Databank